Fassad
Fassad (Yokuba), or as he was known before he joined the pig army, Locria, is a reacurring character in Mother 3. Fassad is first seen in the desert along with Salsa the monkey. He is there under the order of the pig army, to sell happiness boxes to the people of Tazmily Village. He constantly zaps Salsa with the shock collar around his neck for both failing at his tasks, and for succeding at them. After he makes Salsa hand-deliver happiness boxes to four people, he goes to Osohe Castle to see what all the commotion is about. It turns out that that the Hummingbirds Egg, the item that Wes told Duster to look for, was taken by Duster, Wes, and Kumatora. Fassad chases after the party, and pulls a lever that, instead of getting him closer to the party, ends up saving the party. He reapears later at Thunder Tower after the Scary Womanizing Pig Mask reveals that Lucas isn't really the Masked Man. Fassad, along with some other pig masks, chases the party to the top of the tower. Due to how lazy Fassad is, he ate a luxury banana and threw the peel on the ground. After walking around while talking to the party, he slips on the banana peel and fell to the ground somewhere around the towers base. Although it seems that he is dead, this is disproven when the party is about to pull the fourth needle at Gomafu Volcano, and Fassad and his new robot translator fly out of nowhere. The reason that Fassad needs this translator is because after the pig army resurected him as a cyborg, he had to have trumpets where his mouth was. The party defeats him and he retreats. He returns for the last time in the sewers of New Pork City with even more trumpets, including where his rockets should have been. After he is defeated he does not come back after you. Allthough Fassad never says that he's a Magypsy, there are a few things that prove it. The first example is that when you fight him in the sewers, he uses PK powers. Every other example is within his house. There is a turban and a vest on his bed exactly like the one that he wears. There are also crates filled with luxury bananas (Fassad's favorite food) in the corner, and banana peels that have clearly been tossed onto the floor, just like Fassad would do when he had a mouth. there is also a pair of trumpets on the table, that look like the trumpets that Fassad had in place of his mouth. While he doesn't say that he is Locria, Ionia tells Lucas that he doesn't know what happened to Locria after the other Magypsys lost contact with him. A mouse outside of his home in the Empire Porky building also says that "Locria took care of me, but I haven't seen him lately. Everyone thought he was bad because his distinct "Nwehehehehe" laugh. Therefore he must Fassad must be Locria, since Fassad is the only person in the game that has that strange Nuhehehehe laugh. So it turns out that he wasn't a man like everyone thought. Category: Characters Category: Enemies Category: Mother 3 Category: Pig Mask Army